


I Just Want my Sammy back

by MxCxCxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cliffhangers, Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxCxCxx/pseuds/MxCxCxx
Summary: Takes place during Hammer of the God's, Heavy Angst. Sam goes back for Gabriel after Lucifer arrives.





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel held out his archangel blade in front of him, ushering out Sam Winchester, his brother and Kali. 

   "Guys! Get her outta here." Gabriel said picking up Kali, and making sure they left him and Lucifer alone. 

   "Over a girl. Gabriel, really? I mean I knew you were slumming, but I hope you didn't catch anything." Lucifer said to Gabriel. 

   "Lucifer, you're my brother. And I love you. But you are a great big bag of dicks." Gabriel said, taking a step toward his fallen archangel brother.

   "Wait, what did you just say to me?" Lucifer said, shocked as to what just came out of his little brother's mouth. 

   "Look at yourself! Boo hoo! Daddy was mean to me, so I'm gonna smash up all his toys." Gabriel rolled his eyes at Lucifer, still having his archangel blade held in front of him. 

   "Watch your tone." Lucifer said, with much warning in his voice.

   "Play the victim all you want. But you and me? We know the truth. Dad loved you best. More than Michael, more than me. Then he brought the new baby home and you couldn't handle it. So this is all just one big temper tantrum. Time to grow up." Gabriel said, clenching his teeth.

               -------------------------------------------

 

      Sam was worried about Gabriel, as he walked to the Impala.

       "I'm not getting in that thing." Kali scoffed at the Chevy Impala.  
   
        "Just get in the car, princess." Dean rolled his eyes and got into the drivers seat. 

        "I-I have to go back." Sam backed away and shook his head.

        "Dammit Sammy, get in the car now!" Dean snarled. Sam made a sprint back into the Elysian Fields Hotel, where Gabriel was. 

              -------------------------------------------

 

 "Gabriel, if you're doing this for Michael..." Lucifer crossed his arms.

 "Screw him. If he were standing here, I'd shiv his ass too." Gabriel rolled his eyes.

 "You disloyal--" Lucifer started before Gabriel interupted him. 

 "Oh, I'm loyal. To them!" Gabriel tried to explain. 

 "Who? These so called Gods?" Lucifer said, in utter disbelief. 

 "To people, Lucifer. People" Gabriel said. 

 "So you're willing to die, for a pile of cockroaches. Why?" Lucifer asked his brother. 

"Because Dad was right. They are better than us." Gabriel frowned. 

"They are broken. Flawed! Abortions." Lucifer growled.

"Damn right they're flawed. But a lot of them try. To do better, to forgive. And you should see the Spearmint Rhino! I've been riding the pine a long time. But I'm in the game now, and I'm not on your side, or Michael's. I'm on theirs." Gabriel said, watching his true self of him creep behind Lucifer slowly. 

"Brother, don't make me do this." Lucifer frowned, not wanting to hurt the youngest Archangel.

"No one makes us do anything." Gabriel said automatically. 

"I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies." Lucifer said coldly. 

"Gabriel! No!" Sam shouted from the dining room enterance. 

Before Lucifer had a chance to turn around to see the real Gabriel with his archangel blade high over his head, he seen Sam burst through the doors. 

Lucifer grabbed the archangel blade from Gabriel, and held it to Sam's throat, easily overpowering him.

  "Surrender, Gabriel or I shall kill your beloved." Lucifer spat, holding the blade tightly to Sam's throat. 

"Lucifer! Let go of Sam, he has no part in this." Gabriel said, tears in his eyes. 

 "Why. He has every part. But he is disposable." Lucifer harshly said. 

Lucifer then stabbed Sam, straight into his heart and  teleporting away to somewhere else. 

Sam gasped as soon as the blade found itself into his chest, spitting out blood as his face grew pale, falling onto his back, eyes closed and mouth agape, filled with blood.

 "No!" Gabriel shouted with tears in his eyes as he ran to Sam's side, trying to take his own blade from Sam's chest.

 "Sammy, please. You gotta be playing a trick on me. Please Sam." Gabriel rocked Sam in his arms. 

 "It's not funny anymore Sam, please wake up." Gabriel sobbed into Sam's shirt 

  "Please Sam..." Gabriel said as he felt the life and soul leave Sam Winchester.

Dean then rushed in and paused, dead in his tracks upon seeing his passed on younger brother. He fell to his knee's.

"Sammy?" Dean's voice cracked. 

"H-He sacrificed himself, for me. I'm to blame." Gabriel sobbed, holding Sam in his hands.

"I just want my Sammy back..." Gabriel said.


	2. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel joins his Sammy in heaven, along with Dean.

Gabriel sobbed over Sam's dead and limp body. 

"I'll be there soon Sammy, Me and Dean." Gabriel whispered to the dead corpse that was Sam Winchester.   
He then summoned his archangel blade and stood up, tears in his his golden, red rimmed eyes. Dean looked up with shock and fear in his eyes, "What are you going to do with that?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry Dean." Gabriel stepped foreward and stabbed Dean straight into his chest. Dean gasped and yelped by the sudden intruder in his chest. 

The last thing before he fell to the ground said by Dean Winchester was a faint "Cas, help me.." before he fell cold, just like his brother. 

Gabriel alligned the two Winchesters together before holding his blade far above his head. He brought down and stabbed himself in the chest.

 He gasped and gurgled up blood before falling to his knee's, his once beautiful golden wings burning up and turning to ash and his golden eyes shining bright before he fell to the ground, arms spread as well as the reminence of his wings, holding his blade in his hand. 

In his last use of his wings, Gabriel had a wing spread over Sam's chest, burning and scarring feather and wing marks.

 All over angel radio, a single tune of the seraph Castiel was heard. "Gabriel, the messenger has died, by his own hand, The righteous man, and the boy king are as well. The Apocolypse is put on hold till the next generation" Cas said. He looked down at Dean's corpse with a frown.

He gave the three of them hunters funerals and somberly told Bobby Singer that they would not be ressurected, and that they are dead. 

The Winchesters stayed dead, but reunited in Heaven, along with the Archangel Gabriel. 

-Fin-


End file.
